


I Guess I'll Sleep When I Am Dead

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Fluff, Insomiac!Tucker, M/M, Masturbation, PTSD!Washington, Rating May Change, mentions of intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker keeps hearing Wash wake up in the middle of the night when he can't sleep and decides to figure out what the hell he could possibly be screaming about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashbacks

_**June 5th 6:35 AM** _

Tucker woke to a starteled yell and stood quickly, pulling his pistol from his bedside and venturing out in the base. He walked over to Caboose's room too see him deep in his sleep then headed over to Washington's to check on him. "Wash?" he peered around the corner. "I-I'm fine. Go back to bed Tucker." there was a quiver in his voice, a tone that made a chill run down Lavernius's spine. Washington was sitting up, covers sprawled across him. "A-Are you sure?" he managed to slightly shake the chill and get out. "Yes, now please. Go back to sleep, you need rest." that time his voice was stern, almost angry and demanding as if he was giving him an order. "Yes sir." Tucker felt it necessary to become formal in fear of the audible tension in the ex-freelancer's voice finally snapping.

Tucker started his walk back, pistol tight in his grip just incase there was anything Wash didn't bother to mention, for all he knew someone else was in the base and he didnt bother telling him because he could just take care of it. 'Washington is a fucking selfish bastard sometimes.' Tucker mentally growled and checked the base top to bottom before climbing back into his bed, still unsure of the whole thing. He stared at the ceiling, tossing and turning roughly and irratably till he eventually fell asleep.

_**June 5th 9:45 AM** _

Tucker woke to a rather quiet Washington, he seemed distant and almost statue like. "Wash, are you okay?" He stopped his laps to wave a hand in front of his face. The agent jumped a bit, backing away to look his friend over rather quizzically. "I'm fine. Keep running." he shook his head and pointed Tucker off in his direction. He nodded and continued.

Wash was acting so strange lately and it was almost pissed Lavernius off that he didn't know what the reason for his odd behavior was. It bothered him to the core and he was gong to find out even if it killed him.


	2. Irratibillity And Hightened Personality

_**June 9th 3:44 PM** _

Washington had been in his quarters all day and to be honest, it worried Tucker. He hadn't stopped thinking about how the ex-Freelancer had screamed himself awake a few days ago. Sure he hated his stuck up remarks and the tone in his voice that made him seem like he was any better than him, but Lavernius cared for his well being.

He thought about approaching him, maybe just talking to him. He figured he'd just throw a hissy fit and order him away but he had to try something, he wanted to help Wash. He knocked on the metal and the automatic door opened. Washington was on his bed, his pistol stripped across the white sheets.

"Wash. What's been going on with you?" Tucker stepped in a bit. "...Nothing." The agent growled and began to put the weapon back together. "Tell me whats wrong or so help me i'll make you tell me." Lavernius slid off his helmet, his chocolate eyes fixing on Washington's swiftly moving fingers. "Make me tell you? You're nothing but a child Tucker, i'd like to see you try." He growled finishing the reassembling in record time.

Tucker put a hand on his shoulder to roughly turn the ex-freelancer's body towards him. Wash grabbed his arm and threw him over his sholder and straddled him, pressing his fore arm into his chest. Tucker pushed him back and Wash slammed his head against the head board, breifly seeing white as he felt his helmet slip off and hit the floor with a loud metallic thud. Tucker's sword's blades were on either side of the agent's throat, digging into the metal headboard of the bed as Lavernius stood on his knees above his lap.

"Tell me what the hell is going on. Why the hell are you so pissy and irratable." Lavernius tried to keep a cool tone. Washington growled lowly before looking up at the younger.

_"The nightmares are back."_


	3. Change In Mood

"Nightmares? What nightmares?" Tucker climbed off of the ex-freelancer and sat on his bed, putting his sword away.

"When Ebsilon went insane... it took a toll on me, the stuck me in a medical unit for a while to help me get better and I had for awhile, but then it came back, worse than before." Wash explained.

"Why didn't you go back?"

"I did, they stuffed me full of pills which are all but useless now." The ex-freelancer reached under his pillow to pull out a rather large pill bottle.

"Post truamatic stress..." Tucker mumbled as he read the label. Now he felt like an asshole, Washington now seemed like nothing but fragile to him.

"Yeah, it's not pretty." David looked up to him from the bottle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine, but how did you hear me the other day? I was down the hallway with my door shut."

"I was awake, I often can't sleep too well." Lavervinus shrugged and Wash's eyes opened up more.

"You're an insomniac. Why didn't you tell me this?" He almost snapped.

Tucker furrowed his eyebrows, "I didn't think I needed to tell you, is that a problem?"

"No, it's not." Wash backed off, he was so mad all of a sudden. He wanted to make sure his friend was okay, he honsetly cared for Lavernius more than he could anyone else, he was in love with him and knowing that Tucker never wanted to have to tell him upset in him more ways than one.


	4. Night Terrors

_**June 19th 4:08 AM** _

Tucker stared up at the ceiling, wide awake and unable to even close his eyes without becoming restless. He couldn't relax enough to fall asleep and no matter how long he kept his eyes closed he couldn't drift into unconsciousness. He stood and paced his dimly lit room, this was going to be a long night. Not matter how much the restless nights took a toll on him he couldn't catch any sleep. Especially with everything on his mind he was anxious, Wash had no business with his personal life and his personal problems, he didn't have to tell the ex-freelancer about everything, he wasn't the blue team's leader.

A yell sounded throught the walls, causing Lavernius to jump. He rushed out of his quarters and to the quarts down the hall from his. The door opened and Wash was still sleeping, tossing under his blanket. He screamed out once more before Tucker sat next to him in bed, then laid down, trying to calm him. David wrapped his arms around the solider and sighed slowly in his sleep. Lavernius's face heated up as he slowly wrapped his arms around Washington. He could have swore he heard Wash mumble a 'thanks' but disregarded it as his imagination. He still couldn't sleep so he simply laid there, holding his friend close.

_**June 19th 10:11 AM** _

Tucker tried his best to stay still as Wash moved and began to wake up. "Tucker?" He sat up and the blue team member sat up as well. "Um, I can explain." he blushed. "Explain." David demanded. "You were screaming and I came to check, I sat down and you wouldn't let go." He sighed. Now it was Wash's turn to flush red, he couldn't deny he was having Night Terrors again but then again, they stopped all of a sudden in the middle of the night, he felt like he was being held and drifted to sleep thinking it was only a dream that he had seen Lavernius's face within the darkness. "Sorry." he uttered. tucker nodded and climbed out of the bed. "I know they're bad and I might not know just how bad they are but... They're just dreams right?" Tucker smiled a bit before leaving his superior's quarters.

David sighed and drug himself to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and bring it back to sit on his bed with the rather large bottle of pills. He dumped three into his hand and swallowed them with the glass of water. How long had he been there with him in bed? Did Tucker even sleep last night? He was doing it again, putting Lavernius first. David sighed heavily and stared down reading the all too familiar warning label. Maybe there was a side effect that told him he'd fall in love and have it hurt?


	5. Perscription

_**June 24th, 7:43 AM** _

 

Wash sat up quickly, a nightmare, just a small nightmare. He looked over to Tucker who was comfortably snuggled beside him in his white tank top and boxers. Lavernius had been accompanying David to bed for a few days now and he seemed to be getting some sleep as of late. On the other hand, the night terrors and nightmares didn't cease, the pills didn't work at all and there was no point in having them but still, Washington had some hope they'd eventually work.

It probably didn't help that Lavernius was sleeping next to him which made him uncomfortable and his face turn red still after so many days. He knew that their relationship had grown in the passing days but it was only Platonic. He wanted them to be more and it killed him knowing Tucker couldn't feel the same because he had looked down on him and possibly still does.

Wash leaned over to kiss his cheek and pet his hair, he realized that when Tucker eventually slept, he was a heavy sleeper. He traced his dark shoulders and his hips before burying his head between his shoulder and neck to pull him close. He continued to trace his soft shoulder with his index finger, he'd love to have these soft but strong arms around him, hands clawing marks on his back, legs around his hips as he... fuck. Wash sighed heavily, a blush spreading under his freckles. He slowly moved his hips away from his teammate, if he woke up to that there would be more that just questions, more like angry threats.

He silently slid out of bed and sneaked down the hallway to the bathroom. He crammed himself into the small bathroom and sat on the toilet, running a hand through his hair. He supposed if he was quiet enough, he could just handle the situation. He slid down his boxers, taking a look at his problem which stood tall for Tucker. Just as he started he tried his best to hold back moans and small gasps. He worked on his erection harder, thinking of all the things he'd love to do that man, where he'd love to kiss his chocolate skin and watch him shiver and tremble beneath him. He soon came with a sharp gasp as he realized the door wasn't locked and Caboose walked in."Fucking Christ Caboose! Knock!" He stood quickly pulling up his boxers and walking to the sink to wash his hands.

"Sorry, you sounded like you were in trouble and I wanted to see if you needed help." Michael said with a worried look.

"I'm fine Caboose. Excuse me." Wash sighed heavily and walked back to his room to see Lavernius sitting up.

"Hey." David  smiled a bit.

"Did you sleep?" The dark skinned male looked up at him, his dreads a mess and a few, including the light blue colored dread, falling from his ponytail.

Washington sighed, a pink spreading his cheeks once again as he rubbed the back if his neck, "Kind of." 

 

Tucker nodded and laid back down rolling over. Wash climbed in and laid next to him, Lavernius reached to grab David's  arm and drape in over his waist. David blushed and opened his mouth to question him but Tucker spoke first, 

"Get some sleep, _David_."

 


	6. Symptoms May Prolong For Months/Years

_**June 29th 6:45 AM** _

David sat there as Lavernius held onto him in his sleep. The first time he's called him by his name and he wasn't sure if it set well with him or not. It was completely strange hearing him say it but it also was kind of nice hearing it come past his lips. He ran a hand across the top of his head and down to hold his shoulder and rub it gently with his thumb. Tucker stirred a bit in his sleep before opening his eyes slowly to look up at Wash in the dimly lit room. "Hey." Wash sighed in a whisper.

Lavernius cracked a small smile and reached a hand up to the back of David's neck and brought him closer, close enough that the tips of their noses brushed. "Let's not pretend you and I don't know what's going on here."

Washington raised an eyebrow, trying to keep calm as his face heated up. "What are you talking about?"

Lavernius shook his head and grinned, "Wrong answer." He leaned forward to connect their lips.

Wash didn't move, he didn't kiss back, he waited for Tucker to pull away and let a soft chuckle. "I know how you've been looking at me and caress me when you think I'm sleeping... let's just stop act like we're only trying to get along."

"Right... so you... wanna be with me?" Wash questioned.

"Sure, lets go with that, angel face."

It looked like Tucker was starting to become more like himself everyday and it made David have hope that he might return to his old self as well. He cracked a smile at Tucker's pet name and pulled him into another kiss. This time their lips moved almost rythmicly and Lavernius had rolled to straddle the ex-freelancer. The blonde's hand found his hips and held them to grind up into the soilder. Lavernius sat up to take off his tank top, the smirk not leaving his features as he watched Wash gawk. David quickly removed his own shirt and his lips were back on Tucker's in an instant, his arms wrapping around him to pull him closer. Lavernius pulled away, looking into light green eyes, "Do you want this?" He asked softly.

Of course when Tucker flirted he was oddly invasive and sexual and hearing such nervous words coming from him seemed so unnatural. Washington nodded, looking back at milky chocolate eyes.

_**June 29th 8:17 AM** _

Laying In a mess of limbs, Lavernius smiled through panting breaths. "You know Wash, you might be an ass hole sometimes, but I guess I can put up with you with sex like that." He chuckled.

"Shut up Lavernius." He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm just saying you make an excellent bottom."

"Whatever." He pulled him in a sloppy kiss, running his hands through dreads.

"Love you too, angel face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
